womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Kelly Sotherton
Kelly Jade Sotherton (born 13 November 1976) is an English former heptathleteand 400m sprinter. She was the bronze medallist at the 2004 Summer Olympicsand was fourth at the 2008 Summer Olympics. She also was a bronze at the 2007 World Championships in Athletics, and was the heptathlon gold medallist at the2006 Commonwealth Games. In November 2010, she announced her decision to retire from the heptathlon, due to foot andBACK INJURIES. After considering "the Rebecca Romero route" [1] she then chose instead to focus on the 400 m.[2]Sotherton'sFUNDING from UK Athletics was cut in 2010 but in 2011 she returned to heptathlonTRAINING.[3] Personal life Sotherton was born in Newport, Isle of Wight on 13 November 1976. She started her athleticsCAREER in the sports day at CavershamHOUSE Primary School in Ryde, Isle of Wight. She was subsequently educated at Bishop Lovett Middle School, Ryde High School and Brunel University. Career As a teenager, Sotherton played netball for the Isle of Wight, and won two English Schools’ championships in the heptathlon. She moved to the Midlands in 1998, to become a member of Birchfield Harriers athletics club. She made her senior British team debut in 2002. 2004 She gained international recognition in 2004 when she unexpectedly won abronze medal at the Summer Olympics in Athens behind Carolina Klüft (gold) andAustra Skujytė (silver), scoring 6424 points and finishing ahead of defending Olympic champion Lewis, who dropped out due to injury. She was famously criticised for settling for the bronze medal instead of chasing the silver in the finalEVENT, the 800m, by her coach Charles van Commenee. 2005 In March 2005 sheCOMPETED in the European Indoor Championships, where she took silver once again behind Klüft. At Götzis, Austria in May Sotherton was again beaten into second, behind the Swede, but she did record a personal best of 6547 points. At the AAA's National Championship in July, SothertonCOMPETED in four individual events and took her first senior national title, winning the long jump with a jump of 6.48 metres. At the 2005 World Championships Sotherton had held a medal position going into the sixth event, despite some below average performances, but a disastrous javelin saw her drop out of contention. Sotherton did manage to knock nearly 2.5 seconds off her personal bestTO WIN the final 800 m, but despite closing the overall gap on those ahead she only finished fifth. 2006 In March 2006 Kelly SothertonCOMPETED for England in the heptathlon at the Commonwealth Games inMelbourne. She took gold with a score of 6396, ahead of Kylie Wheeler of Australia (silver) and her team mateJessica Ennis (bronze). In August 2006 she competed for Great Britain and Northern Ireland in the heptathlon at the 2006 European Athletics Championships in Gothenburg. She came seventh ahead of her team mateJessica Ennis, after a disappointing javelin event caused her to drop from second. 2007 Kelly Sotherton at an athletics meeting in The Netherlands, 2007 2007 saw Great Britain host the European Indoor Championships, in Birmingham. Carolina Klüft led after thehurdles, but Sotherton and compatriot Jessica Ennis trailed closely behind. The high jump saw Ennis take the lead over Klüft and Sotherton, with a jump of 1.91, but Sotherton set a personal best for indoors of 1.88. Seven points separated Klüft and Sotherton. In the shot put, Sotherton took a two-point lead ahead of defending champion Klüft. The long jump saw Klüft take a 24-point lead over the Briton. In the 800 m, a strongEVENTfor Sotherton, she needed to take 1.6 seconds from Klüft to see her beaten for the first time since 2002. Sotherton set a personal best 2:12.54, but Klüft also underscored her previous markTO WIN by 17 points. This was her smallest winning margin ever. Sotherton took silver, and Karin Ruckstuhl the bronze. In one of the best pentathlons of all time, many athletes set national records and Klüft and Sotherton rose toSECOND and fourth on the all-time lists respectively. Sotherton also set a Commonwealth record by 200 points. In 2007, the World Championships were held in the Japanese city of Osaka. SothertonSTARTED the first day with a personal best of 13.21 seconds in the 100 metres hurdles. She then came within a centimetre of her personal best in the high jump with a 1.86 m performance. A season's best of 14.14 m followed in the shot put and Sotherton ended the day with a second personal best in the 200 m, with 23.40. On the second day, Sotherton hit 6.68 m in the long jump, to stay in medal contention, but again the javelin saw a weak performance, with Sotherton throwing just 31.90, finishing last. However, Sotherton put in a strong performance in the 800 m,RUNNING 2:11.58 to just beat teammate Jessica Ennis to the bronze medal, with 6,510 points. 2008–09 In February 2008, SothertonCOMPETED in a three-event triathlon, at the Indoor Grand Prix, in Birmingham, against a field including Carolina Klüft. Sotherton started with a below-par performance in the long jump, allowing Klüft to take the lead. Sotherton then won the 60 m hurdles in a personal best of 8.17 seconds. Despite running a personal best (and the fastest time by a Briton that season) of 52.47 seconds in the 400m, Sotherton took second behind Klüft, who won by 18 points. After Klüft pulled out of the World Indoor Championships in Valencia, Sotherton became favourite for the gold medal. She lived up to expectation in the 60 m hurdles, winning in 8.25 seconds. However, Sotherton put in a well below-par berformance in the high jump, achieving only 1.81 m, against Tia Hellebaut's 1.99 m., and Sotherton slipped to third and then to fifth after the shot put. Sotherton then won the long jump with 6.45 m, moving into second, behind Hellebaut, who set a Belgian record of 6.41 m. Hellebaut held a considerable lead entering the final event, the 800 m. Sotherton needed to beat the Belgian by 7.7 secondsTO WIN gold. Sotherton set a personal best of 2:09.95, with Hellebaut collapsing over the line in 2:16.42, 6.47 seconds behind Sotherton, and the Briton had to again settle for silver. After Klüft's retirement from heptathlon in 2008, Sotherton had been tipped by many people to take gold at the 2008 Olympics, including Klüft herself. However after a disappointing performance she could only manage 5th place in the competition. Lyudmila Blonska was later disqualified for failing a doping test and Sotherton was upgraded to fourth.[4] She had previously labelled Blonska a cheat, and questioned the validity of Blonska's silver medal at the World Championships in 2007.[5] She was also part of the 4 × 400 m relay team which finished fifth in the final. The following year, Sotherton struggled with injuries and although she was selected for the 2009 European Indoor Championships she had to withdraw due to heel problems.[6] DespiteRECOVERING from this injury, her 2010 season was also ruined by injury as her back problems recurred.[7] 2011 SothertonCOMPLETED "the first step of her reinvention as a 400m specialist", with a victory in the 400m final in 53.46 sec, at the English Institute of Sport - Sheffield indoor arena on 13 February 2011. Overcome at her win, she explained a temporary breakdown at trackside; " When I prolapsed the disc in my back it was career-threatening. I had to make a decision whether to end my career or try something new." It was Sotherton's first national title in aTRACKEVENT.[8] 2012 On Sunday 27 May 2012, Sotherton announced her retirement from the sport after failing to recover fromBACK SURGERY in time for the London 2012 games.[9] Post-retirement Since retiring in 2012, Sotherton has undertaken a journalism course. She appears in the media, commentating and guesting on various productions including those by Talksport and FiveLive, and undertakes public speaking engagements. She has also participated in the 2013 London Marathon in aid of AgeUK, completing the Deloitte Ride Across Britain from Lands End to John O'Groats, and the Prudential London Triathlon. Personal bests International competitions Category:1976 births